


Le mariage

by Lizzielose



Series: Through day and night [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mariage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Comme dit le dicton : ce qui se passe au mariage, reste au mariage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine  ici

« -Non, non, et non ! » cria Izzie dans la pièce remplit de monde, «  mais c'est pas possible, qui m'a foutue une bande d'incapable pareil ? »

« -Euh, c'est - » commença son frère en se tordant légèrement les mains sous la peur. Bien sûr que sa sœur cadette lui faisait peur. Quand celle-ci s'énervait, il valait mieux se tenir hors de tout conflits. Ou alors savoir courir, très, très vite.

« -Tais-toi ! » rugit-elle, avec une telle intensité, qu'il se rassit d'un coup, et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. « Nan mais franchement, c'était si dur que ça, d'aller chercher une putain de robe, des anneaux, des fleurs, et un gâteau ? »

« -Le gâteau n'était pas terminé, donc on- » tenta de dire quelqu'un à sa droite.

« -Merde ! Vous êtes vraiment inutiles, putain ! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'est une femme enceinte qui va se taper votre boulot ! »

Alec laissa échapper un petit soupir exténué, sa sœur s'en rendit compte, malheureusement pour lui. Elle le frappa derrière la tête, et il couina de douleur. Sur moment il détesta Clary, et Jace, enfin surtout Clary.

Cette conne – c'était affectif – avait cédé face aux supplications de sa meilleure amie pour organiser son mariage. C'était l'enfer. Izzie avait prouvé au monde entier qu'il était possible d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Elle passait son temps à les fliquer, c'était horrible ! Il avait même surpris l'une de leurs cousines, pourtant très amie avec elle, lui faire de multiples doigts d'honneur alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. 

Et cette histoire de grossesse, elle n'était même pas enceinte ! Elle était juste en pleine phase de tentative de conception avec son mari. Donc pas d'alcool et pas de cigarettes, l'horreur ! En plus de tout ça, elle avait grossie, donc elle exprimait sa frustration, et sa colère en hurlant sur tout le monde. Et Jace et Clary laissaient faire, bien trop contents que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout le sale boulot pour eux. Un beau couple de feignasses.

Mais ça empirait au fil de jours, plus la date du mariage se rapprochait, plus elle stressait. C'était même pas de leurs fautes en plus ! Comme s'ils étaient responsables du retard de la couturière, du pâtissier et du fleuriste ! Mais la frangine ne voulait rien entendre, c'était de leur faute, un point c'est tout.

« -Alec ! » hurla Izzie, «  tu vas aller avec Magnus engueuler la couturière, maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'il allait protester. Putain, fais chier. Il allait encore essayer de le foutre dans son lit. Bêtement il avait cru que coucher avec lui une seule fois suffirait, mais l'asiatique tenait absolument à ce qu'ils remettent le couvert.   
Lui et Magnus étaient beaucoup trop différents, et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à le remarquer. Bref, cette petite escapade forcée ne lui faisait pas plaisir

*

« -Bonjour messieurs, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes un couple magnifique ! » déclara joyeusement la caissière à l'entrée.

« -Merci beaucoup madame ! » répliqua directement Magnus.

« -Mais on est pas ensemble ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« -Si ! » 

« -Non ! C'est pas parce qu'une fois j'ai craqué, qu'on est un couple ! C'était une erreur, et une erreur ça ne se reproduit pas deux fois ! »

« -Tu me brises le cœur là, Alexander. »

« -Rien à foutre, bref, madame, ma sœur m'envoie pour savoir quand sera finie la robe de Clary Fray qui était quand même censée être finie il y a trois jours ! »

« -La robe de Clary Fray ? Attendez, vous êtes le frère de la Furie ? »

« -Si par Furie vous voulez dire une brune qui hurle sur tout le monde, alors oui, c'est bien lui.» Il fusilla du regard son voisin, ok, c'était la pure vérité, ok, elle était complètement barje, ok, mais pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« -Et bien, euh, la robe est presque finie, je pense que d'ici demain cela devrait être bon. »

« -Nous demandons un dédommagement pour le retard » déclara-t-il en essayant d'arborer un visage froid et hautain. Tout simplement pour pousser la vendeuse à accepter, et pour qu'Izzie envisage peut être de les laisser en vie.

« -Ah bon, on demande ça ? » répliqua Magnus. Ce con avait tout gâché, il allait lui payer.

« -La ferme Bane ! » 

« -Euh, je pense que ça pourrait se faire pour la remise, je vois ça avec ma patronne, et je vous rappelle, monsieur... ?

« -Lightwood, et voyez ça directement avec ma sœur, c'est elle qui gère tout ça. »

*  
« -Alec, je te jure, que si tu ne souris pas sur ne serait ce qu'une seule photo, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer » lui murmura sa cadette à l'oreille.

« -Oui, oui. »

Sa vie était déjà un enfer. Il avait dû supporter Bane lors des préparatifs du mariage, et maintenant qu'on y était au mariage, il se trouvait assis à côté de lui. L'horreur. Alors oui, il faisait la gueule. Surtout qu'en plus, il n'était même pas à la table d'honneur, sur ce coup là, il s'était bien fait niqué. Cela devait faire une bonne demie heure qu'il envoyait des SOS du regard à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à sa femme, qui gloussait stupidement. Eurk. Ca lui donnait envie de gerber comme pas possible.

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il était dans la merde. Coincé entre l'oncle Hodge qui faisait des blague salaces et des allusions sexuelles entre deux plateaux de fruits de mer. Et Magnus qui répondait à chaque fois par un : « Oh oui Alec » suivit d'un clin d'oeil. C'était un peu normal qu'il tire la tronche.

Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour allumer sa cigarette, sans avoir de mômes qui lui hurlent dessus à la vue de son briquet. L'ai frais et la tranquillité lui firent du bien. Enfin un peu de calme.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Alexander »

Il avait pensé trop vite. Fais chier.

« -Dégage. »

« -Bon j'en ai marre, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, pour que tu sois autant contre moi ? »

« -Tu respires, c'est déjà suffisant. »

« -Haha, très drôle, nan mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, je veux dire, j'ai jamais été particulièrement méchant avec toi, encore moins violent, alors quoi ? »

« -On a couché ensemble. »

« -Et alors ? T'étais consentant à ce que je sache, tu l'as même dit plusieurs fois. »

« -Quand je me suis réveillé, t'étais pas là. »

« -Oh, allez ! Joue pas à ça avec moi. On sait tous les deux comme est ce que t'aurais réagi en me retrouvant dans ton lit au réveil ! Je me serais fait virer illico ! »

« -Oui peut être, mais aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour toi. »

« -Attends, tu te fous de moi ? Pendant plus de cinq ans, je t'ai vu raconter à Jace tes ruptures pour encore et toujours, la même raison, trop collants, et pas assez d'espace pour toi. Et quand je fais exactement ce que tu veux, tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ! T'es sérieux?! »

« -En ce moment, t'es collant. »

« -Mais parce que j'ai vu que le fait de te donner de l'espace, ça marchait pas du tout, alors je fais le contraire. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi exactement ? »

« -Je t'aime. »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Il l'aimait ? La grosse blague.

« -C'est pour ça que t'as tout raconté à tes potes, sur notre nuit ensemble. »

« -T'as entendue ? »

« -Absolument pas, j'ai reçu un hiboux venant de Ron Weasley me disant que tu l'avais fait. »

« -Ecoute, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher avec ça, j'ai pas eu le choix. »

« -C'est pour ça que tu leurs as dit je cite : Franchement médiocre mais avec du potentiel. T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! »

Il l'avait planté là, et était retourné à l'intérieur. Il s'était précipité dans les toilettes, se lavait rageusement les mains, quand sa sœur rentra. Elle l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras, alors qu'il se laissait aller. Les larmes coulaient à flots, comme le champagne le jour d'un mariage. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible, putain. Voilà à quoi il en était rendu, à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps, comme une ado, et à être réconforté par une frangine, légèrement dictatrice sur les bords. Youpi.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement.

« -Ce connard m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« -Oh. »

« -Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Izzie, je sais que c'est toi qui l'as poussé dans mes bras. Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Pourquoi tu te mêles toujours de mes affaires Izzie ? C'est chiant merde ! Peu importe ce que tu fous, ça dérape toujours, alors occupe toi de tes affaires pour une fois ! »

Elle ne le lâcha pas, malheureusement. Elle faisait toujours ça. Elle foutait le bordel, consolait la personne visée, et ne prenait même pas la peine de s'excuser. Alors c'était compréhensible qu'il en ait marre au bout d'un moment. Mais elle restait sa sœur, la seule personne de sa famille, qui l'avait l'accepté comme il était. C'est à dire, gay. Ses parents l'avaient renié quand ils avaient su. Alors même si sa sœur était une grosse conne, elle restait sa sœur.

« -Salut les gars, alors, vous faites une soirée sans moi ? » déclara Jace, d'une voix pâteuse, complètement saoul. Il titubait légèrement, et Alec sécha rapidement ses larmes, pour se précipiter vers son meilleur ami, avant que celui-ci ne tombe. C'était pas top comme image ça, tomber ivre mort dans les toilettes le jour de son mariage.

« -Hop, hop, hop, Jace, tombe pas, qu'est ce que Fray va dire sinon ? »

Le blond éclata de rire, avant de s'asseoir par terre, et de grogner qu'il fallait que la terre arrête de bouger. Ce qui montrait son très fort taux d'alcoolémie. Il attrapa le sceau qui traînait sous les éviers et le lui tendit. Tant qu'à faire autant faire ça proprement. Et heureusement, qu'il le lui avait donné, car moins de 10 secondes plus tard, son meilleur ami dégobillait tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Dégueu.

« -Alec, il faut que t'aille chercher Clary, c'est plus à toi de faire ça » déclara sa sœur.

En temps normal il aurait sûrement protesté, mais l'odeur de vomi commençait à le dégoûter. Surtout qu'en plus Jace venait de renverser le sceau.Il se précipita dehors sous les cris d'Izzie. C'était plus son problème maintenant. 

Il eût à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il se fit plaquer contre un mur. Magnus. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air triomphant, alors qu'il se laissait faire. Il avait largement la force nécessaire pour le repousser. L'asiatique avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et avait retiré sa cravate. Tant mieux, être aussi formel ne lui allait pas du tout. 

« -Je crois que t'as pas bien compris Alexander, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, « je t'aime vraiment »

« -Alors prouve-le, et essaye de le faire tout seul pour une fois, ma sœur n'a pas à être impliquée dans cette histoire. »

« -C'est pas comme si elle n'était pas imposée. »

« -J'en ai rien à faire. »

« -Donc, je dois te prouver que je t'aime vraiment, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Oui. »

« -Alors on va commencer doucement. »

Et il l'embrassa doucement, pas violemment comme avaient pu faire ses ex. Eux, ils l'embrassaient pour afficher leurs propriétés. Magnus l'embrassait pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, c'était différent. Alors évidemment qu'il lui répondit.

Il sentit ses poignets se faire remonter jusqu'à ce ce qu'ils soient placés de chaque coté de son visage. Des doigts s'entre-lacèrent aux siens. C'était tellement mignon. Il allait peut être envisager de sortir avec Magnus. Peut être.

« -Euh, je dois aller parler à Fray » déclara-t-il alors qu'il se séparaient.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Jace est à la limite du coma éthylique dans les toilettes. »

« -Chaud. »

*  
Ils avaient l'air pitoyables. Tous. Chacun à sa manière, mais tous. Jace en train de décuver avec, encore et toujours, son sceau. Pitoyable. Clary aux petits soins pour lui, alors qu'il en avait clairement rien à foutre de sa gueule. Pitoyable. Izzie qui pleurait parce qu'elle était ENFIN enceinte. Pitoyable. Simon qui faisait genre il était content, alors qu'il paniquait totalement. Pitoyable. Magnus qui jouait bêtement avec ses cheveux. Pitoyable. Et lui qui souriait comme un débile, le dos contre son torse. Pitoyable. Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment ils avaient tous atterri dans la suite de cet hôtel de luxe. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les mariages.

« -Bon allez, le prochain sur la liste, c'est toi frangin ! » s'exclama joyeusement Isabelle, une fois remise de ses émotions.

PARDON ?!


End file.
